In many audio applications, an audio signal may be modified or processed to achieve a desired characteristic or quality. One of the characteristics of an audio signal that is frequently processed or modified is the speed of the signal. When sounds are recorded, they are often recorded at the normal speed and frequency at which the source plays or produces the signal. When the speed of the signal is modified, however, the frequency often changes, which may be noticed in a changed pitch. For example, if the voice of a woman is recorded at a normal level then played back at a slower rate, the woman's voice will resemble that of a man, or a voice at a lower frequency. Similarly, if the voice of a man is recorded at a normal level then played back at a faster rate, the man's voice will resemble that of a woman, or a voice at a higher frequency.
Some applications may require that an audio signal be played at a slower rate, while maintaining the same frequency, i.e. keeping the pitch of the sound at the same level as when played back at the normal speed.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.